


Have a Holly Solly Christmas

by kinkiestdaddy



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkiestdaddy/pseuds/kinkiestdaddy
Summary: Solly get cuddly leading up to Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry. if you notice anything, let me know

            ‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house Gugudan were fucking around. Sojin, Sejeong, and Bora were all in the kitchen, while the latter two waited for Sojin to finish heating water for her nightly peppermint tea. The two were talking, if talking could be defined as Sejeong blabbering on about something Bora was trying really hard not to scream in Sejeong’s face that she cared not one bit about, and Sojin was just trying to relax on this Lovely™ Christmas Eve. Once her tea had finished steeping, she threw out the bad in their trash can, took a sip, and began making her way out of the kitchen towards peace, quiet, civility, and not Kim Sejeong.

            Just as Sojin was walking over the threshold, Xiening was making her way into the hell-hole of a kitchen to return her mug that once contained hot cocoa. Their interaction would have ended at that if the bane of Sojin’s existence, Kim Sejeong, hadn’t oh-so nicely pointed out that the two had passed under the mistletoe placed above the kitchen entrance meant as a joke, just waiting to catch its victims.

            “You guys! You were under the mistletoe together; you have to kiss!” Sejeong screamed, a bit to excitedly.

            While Xiening looked a bit shocked, Sojin just replied with a bland, “No.”

            “Come on, just do it! In the spirit of Christmas! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Sejung started chanting. “Help me out here, Bora.”

            “Just get her to shut up,” was Bora’s big reply before leaning back onto the counter.

            Before Sojin could even retort with an argument of how utterly ridiculous this entire situation was, Xiening had placed a kiss on her cheek, effectively shutting her up and leaving her with her mouth hanging open.

            “That’s not a real kiss. There needs to be lips! And… action!” Sejeong continued on.

            Sojin just shook her head to bring herself back to reality. “Okay, fine” was the only warning Xiening had before Sojin had grabbed her wait and placed her pink lips onto Xiening’s own. The mixture of peppermint on Sojin’s lips and chocolate on her own left Xiening in a state of shock after Sojin pulled away.

            About 10 seconds later, all Xiening registered was Bora continuing to make her own tea while Sejeong hooted and hollered and Sojin was already walking towards the stairway, steaming tea in clutch.

❄❄❄

            The next night, Sojin and Xiening were seated by their white plastic Christmas tree, tiny wrapped presents adorned in golden ribbon in hand. They had agreed to be the first to exchange gifts with each other in their dorm, so here they sit by the tree, soft glow of the lights illuminating the scene. While Xiening might be a month older, she certainly doesn’t act like it which Sojin knows, so she gives Xiening her gift to open first.

            Xiening quietly destroys the half-assed wrapping to make her way to her gift. It’s a onesie with tsum tsum characters printed all over it. She tries not to squeal, afraid of waking up the entire dorm, but bounces up and down in places with her eyes lit up.

            “Do you like it?” Sojin asks despite obviously knowing the answer. Xiening just nods in response, not trusting her vocal chords to _not_ just cause her to scream. “Well, you have one more part.”

            Xiening immediately freezes and stares at Sojin before making grabby hands. From behind herself, Sojin produces a white polar bear stuffed animal. Xiening grabs the stuffie and hugs it close to herself.

            “I’m gonna name it Albert!” she declares.

            “Albert? Isn’t that a bit-“

            “His name is Albert!” Xiening cuts her off, maybe a bit too loudly.

            “Alright, alright. His name is Albert. It’s a lovely name, but you need to stay quiet, right?”

            Xiening’s eyes go wide and she nods, placing her finger to her lips and adding a “shhh” sound, just for good measure. She then gives Sojin her own gift. Sojin unwraps the heavily decorated packaging much more calmly, but still smiles when she sees the fuzzy blanket and peppermint scented candle that Xiening had gotten her.

            “It’s wonderful. Thank you, Xie,” Sojin says before opening up the blanket and placing it over them.

            They sit there in the dimly lit room just playing with each other’s hands, and talking about their debut, how they miss their parents, and their goals for the future. Their whispers must have distracted them well enough, because they didn’t even hear Hyeyeon approaching.

            “What are you guys doing down there?” Hyeyeon asks, clearly drowsy. The two quickly pull their hands apart and stare at their youngest member as she fills up her water bottle. “But really, you should go to bed soon. You know we have schedules tomorrow, right?” She heads back upstairs to go back to sleep, leaving the two alone.

            Of course they do, but they wouldn’t trade their little moments together for anything, even sleep.

            Even so, Sojin knows the youngest is right, so she stands up, folds the blanket, and holds her hand out to Xiening.

            Xiening shakes her head no and mumbles “I’m not sleepy…”, so Sojin first goes to their room and puts their stuff away before coming back down to Xiening passed out on the floor. So much for “not sleepy” Sojin thinks before picking the girl up bridal style and carrying her to her bed and tucking her in. She studies her face for just a few seconds, caresses her cheek bones, then heads back to her own bed and fits in as much sleep as she can before being rudely awaken the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have another part but i lost motivation, so here we are. I figured I should at least provide what I've done.


End file.
